


You’re brighter than the brightest star

by dianettisbabylon



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, SOFT GAYS, dianetti, soft dianetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianettisbabylon/pseuds/dianettisbabylon
Summary: Rosa’s coming out didn’t go well, but she’s not alone.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz & Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	You’re brighter than the brightest star

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda inspired by California by Lana del rey sooo i would recommend listening to it while reading!

Coming out to her parents did not go well. Even when deep down Rosa knew her parents weren’t going to accept her it made her sad anyway. Her eyes were teary but she didn’t cry. It wasn’t worth it.

After two glasses of cheap wine she decided to change into more comfortable clothes. A sweatshirt and some yoga pants that never failed to make her feel better, not this time though. 

Arlo was laying on her lap when she heard a knock at the door. She’d assume it’s jake, who was with her when she came out, but she told him to give her some time alone. Groaning loudly she got up and opened the door only to find Gina.

“Hi.” 

“Hey.” Gina just walked in without waiting for Rosa’s invite.

“Girl, you look like shit.” Rosa rolled her eyes and closed the door.

“What are you doing here?” Arlo was already licking Gina’s face.

“What a warm welcome Rosie! I’m here to see my very good friend, Arlo.” 

Rosa sat next to her in the couch scratching Arlo’s back. She didn’t mind having Gina in her apartment as long as she doesn’t ask what happened.

“So, how are you feeling?” Of course Jake told her.

“I knew Jake was going to break eventually, but that was fast.” Gina let out a chuckle that made Rosa smile. 

“He didn’t tell anyone, but I know him for a very long time to figure out if he’s hiding something. So, I made him talk.” Gina sounded proud of herself.

“You’re so smart you should be a detective.” 

“I know!” Rosa shook her head.

“Dude, I was obviously being sarcastic.” 

“Nu-uh, you can’t take it back.” Rosa rolled her eyes again. “Really though, how are you?” 

“I’m fine.” Gina tilted her head waiting for her to go on. “I wasn’t expecting them to accept me. it’s fine.” 

“Rosa, it’s me, you don’t have to act all tough you know I wouldn’t judge you.” Gina put her hand on Rosa’s arm. Not everyone’s allowed to touch her.

“It’s okay to be upset about it, you know, not being upset would be weird.” Gina continued. She wasn’t crossing any line ‘cause between them? Is something else. They like each other’s company, they drink alone together, sometimes they go to parties without the rest of the group, and they occasionally hook up. It was never an official thing though.

“I’m not acting tough this is just who I am.” Rosa’s voice was low and almost sad.

“Yeah, but not around me. I care about you Rosa, a lot. And I’m not here to force you into talking, or crying. I just wanna tell you that with me you can let your guards down.” Rosa wiped an escaped tear. 

“I am sad and confused and fucking mad, but it’s just not worth it. I’m happy I finally came out to them. I’ve carried this weight for so long and it’s nice to get it off my shoulders. Right now I just wanna sit here, in my yoga pants, and watch a Nancy Meyers movie with you and Arlo.” Gina smiled and got up.

“M’kay we’ll do that, but I need to catch up with you. Where’s your other wine glass?” Gina had enough drinks with Rosa to know when she’s drunk or even tipsy.

“Don’t act like you don’t already know. Get it and come cuddle with us.” Rosa had the movie ready, of course they were basically part of her everyday life, and was laying on the couch with a blanket on her shoulders. Gina’s stomach flipped when she looked at Rosa. 

She was so in love with her. Rosa will never know, but that’s alright ‘cause what they have is enough and right know she needs her as a friend more than anything.

“What’s taking you so long! Rosie needs to cuddle.” Gina laughed and sat next to her.

“Damn girl, needy is not a good look on you!” Rosa put her long arms around Gina, who lays her head on Rosa’s chest.

“Shut up.” There was a hint of a smile in her voice.

“Needy.” Gina whispered enough for Rosa to hear her.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! i’m open to criticism as long as it’s not too mean cause english isn’t my first language <3


End file.
